A Rainy, Songless Week
by UberDuper
Summary: Ibuki is very, very bored without Hinata to keep her company. Not even her guitar can entertain her for long. [some kind of SDR2 AU, Mioda/Hinata, Oneshot]


**Author's Note: **This is a SDR2 story with some sort of AU, maybe college or boarding school I don't even know. This is my first story here, so that's a thing, I guess. I wrote this at like one in the morning when I should have been asleep. So uh, enjoy.

* * *

Ibuki Mioda loves her Hajime-chan. She loves how quiet he is and how he listens to her songs and how he gets when he's playful. Ibuki loves the soft feel of his hair and how his ahoge bobs around when he moves his head too fast. She loves when he cuddles her and how deceptively strong he is, oh!, Ibuki can barely put her feelings into song! That's how much she loves her Hajime-chan. And she just can't stop thinking about him. So she moves from her bed into the living room area in her dorm room she shares with her super nice friend Hiyoko Saionji. The television is quickly flipped on as background noise.

Ibuki strums on her guitar in her thinking chair to the tune of the pattering rain outside. She glances out the window at the drizzle outside. It's only two, but the rain sure is starting to come down! Her leather armchair is usually used for thinking up sick tunes, or useless noise as silly Saionji calls it, but lately her trusty chair has been more for thinking about her boyfriend Hinata than it has about music. He had left town to go back home for some reason, she doesn't remember. Ibuki ponders about this for a bit. It had to have been important. Ibuki knows this, at least. A laugh escapes her, "Haha!" she says. Ibuki laughs at the thought of Saionji telling her that she doesn't think. Hiyoko-chan should look at Ibuki's brain while she's in the thinking chair. But Hiyoko-chan isn't here today, Ibuki remembers, because she's gone out with Mahiru-chan. Ibuki giggles because Hiyoko-chan is probably being dirty with Mahiru again. Hiyoko loves to play in the dirt. Ibuki supposes it would be mud, considering the rain. Her thoughts drift back to Hinata and she feels a strange pull in her chest. She tries to grip the ache, but realizes it's inside of her. With a sigh, she drapes herself over the arms of the chair and stares at the flaking paint on the ceiling.

Hours pass and a few sad chords are plucked out on her guitar, Ibuki effortlessly turning the melancholy riff into an upbeat tune. It doesn't do anything to ease her loneliness, however. For the first time in a long, long time, not even Ibuki's guitar could push away the sad ache in the pit of her stomach. Ibuki sighs, staring at the nonsense on the TV, wanting someone, mabe even Hiyoko-chan, to come keep her company. She knows she could probably get up and go hang out with someone, like Peko-chan or Akane-chan or... Komaeda? Okay, maybe she doesn't have anyone to hang out with. Ibuki sniffs and wipes her eyes. She tells herself its tiredness, Hiyoko isn't here to enforce her bedtime so she doesn't have to sleep any time soon. She strums her guitar, but notices the wall is wobbling. Surprised, she wipes her eyes again, this time with her forearm, and finds it damp with water. She shakes her head to clear out her mind and tries to come up with some song lyrics for her earlier tune. Her mind drifts back to Hinata. Ibuki loves her Hajime-chan, but he isn't here. She doesn't blame him, how could she?, but she misses him so much. Just the thought of his surprisingly rare smile, how he always asks her what she wants to eat, how he holds her when they're alone is enough to make her shoulders begin shake with silent sobs.

Ibuki's mind is stuck on Hinata, and it only intensifies her sadness. She remembers his apparent disinterest with her, up until he asked her to have coffee with him. Ibuki doesn't like coffee, so Hinata ordered her some hot chocolate instead. She remembers how he made her the same drink during the winter and how they sat under a quilt in his room. Her thoughts drift to the box of hot chocolate mix in a kitchen cupboard and she lets out a quiet sob. She can only think of Hinata and how long a week could feel when you were away from something you loved. She tries to wipe away her tears with her shirt, but it takes her make up with it. Ibuki curls up into a ball on the chair and lets pleasant thoughts of Hinata and the thunder of rain against the dorm roof to lull her into numbness.

She must have fallen asleep, because she's startled awake by a knocking at the door, as well as a sudden crack of thunder. Wiping away the tears still in her eyes, Ibuki gets up, her body heavy with lethargy. She just assumes its Hiyoko and Mahiru, Hiyoko having lost her key again, just like Ibuki does. With her eyes stuck on the ground, she opens the door, expecting the girls and Mahiru-chan's soothing voice. Instead she's greeted by a pair of very familiar shoes and a different voice than she expected.

"Mioda-san? Are you alright? What happened?" This time, Ibuki can't even attempt to hold back her tears, but she's so happy, the words for a new song are already floating around in her head. With a choked back sob, Ibuki jumps into a startled Hinata's arms, making him drop his water logged coat. She looks up at him through her tear filled eyes and laughs a warbling laugh at his startled expression, his eyes open in surprise and his hair wet from the rain. He pulls her to his chest and pats her back as she sniffs and buries her head into his shirt.

"Ibuki missed you so, so, so, so, so, so much Hajime-chan. She got so lonely without you here to be with her." Ibuki snuggles into Hinata's chest, tightly wrapping her arms around his middle, promising herself to never let go again. She practically can see the smile on his face as he laughs.

"Mioda, you're so emotional." Hinata lightly tries to pry her off of him so he can look at her face, but she holds on.

"Don't bully me Hajime-chan. Ibuki spent so much time waiting for you like a maiden waiting for a soldier to slay a sea monster and bring her its teeth. She thought up a ton of songs about her love." Hinata just laughs again.

"I was only gone for a few days. C'mere." He carefully pries her arms off of him and tilts her face up so she's looking at him. Ibuki sees that lovely, smiling look in his eyes and giggles when he kisses the tip of her nose. His smile is radiant and it does its work so well, Ibuki's weighty sadness flies off of her shoulders in an instant. She smiles as he wipes a final tear from her cheek and moves both of them inside, kicking his coat in with him."How about I make us some hot chocolate?" Ibuki practically jumps out of his arms.

"You know me so well Hajime-chan! Ibuki would love to have some hot chocolate with her favorite person in the whooooooole world!" Ibuki goes with Hinata into the kitchen, mesmerized by the dark, swirling liquid as Hinata mixes it. Soon enough, he hands her a steaming mug and they both head back to the living room, Hinata moving Ibuki's guitar so he can sit on her thinking chair, Ibuki happily plopping herself into his lap not a second later. She nuzzles his neck and he rubs her head, and they spend a while sitting together and watching TV shows with a blanket draped over them.

After a particularly long show, Ibuki glances over at Hinata, giggling at his sleeping face, the way his nose twitches occasionally and the empty mug hanging limply from his hands. She pulls the blanket tighter around them, tossing both of their mugs onto the nearby sofa. She gets up close to him, with her lips up next to his ear, and whispers so he won't wake up.

"Ibuki loves you, Hajime-chan..." And with her feelings finally expelled from her system, Ibuki wraps her arms around Hinata's neck and closes her eyes, both of them laying there until Saionji and Koizumi wake them up the next morning.


End file.
